What you should have said
by RedBloodedTalisman
Summary: Love will save the chimera but if the chimera's love is too late who will save Amelia? LEMON WARNING Edited
1. On the way for the last time

A/U.: I will be editing the 4 chapters so be bare with me a little, onegai?

Disclmr.: I don't own Slayers or any of it's characters but still would you read my fanfiction? *___*

Amelia walked slowly towards her friends, her deep dark eyes lost in something while her body moved like a robot would, her thoughts in another place obviously. Lina turned to look at her walking behind her, she looked pretty sad so she turned back to face her now husband Gourry.

"Hey Gourry, I'm worried about Amelia, she has been acting weird since we started walking to Seyruun"

"Don't worry Lina she's just a little sad cause she has been away from her father for too long┘ as soon as we get to Seyruun she'll get better, and as fast as we get to the next town I'll feel better"

Lina looked at him with a hell-yeah-am-starving face and continue walking. Behind them Amelia saw the couple talking and her expression darkened, since they got married, they were all cuddles and kisses, it was too much to live with, what the heck was wrong with them, eating infront of the poor girl starving for love? showing her everything she would never be able to have, even if her beloved could love her he would never do so, because of his "unhuman nature and appearence", just thinking about it made her mood get worse, as soon as they got to Seyruun the better, she wouldn't be able to stand much longer fighting to keep herself from bursting into tears infront of them, so she kept walking, not noticing the looks someone was giving her from behind, well, after all Lina and Gourry weren't the only ones worried about Amelia, walking quite close to her Zelgadis looked at her more concerned about her than the married couple there.

_What's with Amelia lately?, she hasn't being her usual perky happy self for the past few days, something must be bothering her... I wish I knew... but it's not my business, she's old enough to deal with her problems by herself, isn't she?, and if she needed help she would ask for it, wouldn't she?_. Zelgadis couldn't help a shadow of fear for his friend cross his heart, she was important to him, now after all their adventures together, he new Amelia was not just a friend anymore, not for him. Taking care of her, nearly loosing her when she died; the remembrance made him shiver, for a moment he saw his entire world crushing down, he saw no reason to fight or live, that day he realized she meant something for him, something more deeper and stronger than just a friend and now she looked so lost and sad. _If only I could take all her problems away, make her feel better..._ _if only I could comfort her, hug her, kiss..._

This last thought made Zel kick himself mentaly and walk faster than before, getting away from Amelia as fast as he could, like doing so would make those thoughts go away, he knew he couldn't think about the innocent princess that way, his father would probably kill him for just imaging it (the mental image poping up then made him slap himself mentaly xD), anyway, there was nothing to sustain the princess felt the same he did, she saw him as a travel companion, a friend, she would never see him as something else than that... well, maybe if he could find a cure, she would and his wouldn't be an unrequited love... _WAIT!!!... It's not like I'm in love with her! anyway its always better if she doesn't feel anything for me,since am still a chimera; a demon, I would only take advantage of her... destroy her innocense and purety... if I let myself act on my desires... NO! I won't allow it!_ Then another thought came to his mind _THAT'S IT!, the reason to my behavor towards her, it's just my demon part talking, I wasn't in love with her, just sort of wanted her, then all I have to do is keep that part controlled like I've always had. ^^ good good ..._(this the zel trying to fool himself xD)

Amelia looked at Zelgadis's back while he strutted away and a painful ache came tease her heart, days where slipping away and in a few more she would be home again and Zelgadis would be gone forever in search of his so precious cure. He was so focused on finding it, why couldn't he see that he was ok just the way he was? once he left he would be gone forever, he would forget about her and they would never see eachother again.

A lonely tear went down her right eye and before it could fall of her face she whipped it off with her hand. _Poor Zelgadis-san he wishes to be human so much, if only I could help him, I would at least see him happy for once before they parted, after all with a human body he would be surrounded by women, certainly more beautiful, charismatic and intelligent than her, why would he be interested in a cheerful, annoying, justice freak?_... she had dreamed about living with him so many times, to marry him, to wake up every morning with him by her side, non other than him, now they were nothing but silly dreams... well lately her dreams about the chimera had been more weird; in most of them a girl; a pale young lady appeared and hugged her by the back stroking her belly softly, it was indeed weird but it was even more weird to have it like 5 times a week, sometimes it would change a little but it was in the end the same, she wondered What was the meaning of that? maybe her brain was trying to tell her to change lanes and go for girls... oO NOOO... naaah not really xD....

Later that day, almost at dinner time they got to a small town, so they went to the first inn, got themselves 3 rooms and decided to unpack for a small breake and eat (Lina and Gourry sleep in the same bedroom since they are married now... yeah they were doing it before they got married but now it's legal xD). Amelia didn't stay with Lina and Gourry at the restaurant, instead she went for a walk around the town, to take some air, buy supplies, look for hope and a little solitude if possible (I don't think it is), Zel in the other hand already knew the place only had the useless local legend about a girl ghost haunting the nearest forest, so he went to his room to rest, and miserably fail at stop thinking about Amelia, inside the cozy bedroom, resting over his bed he thought.

_I wonder where she is... Gourry told me she went shopping, probably buying stuff for her father, or maybe clothes_, a mental image faster than his mental-pop-up-blocker came to his mind and made him blush from head to toes _WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!!! I've never had trouble keeping my hormones at bay, why now?...now I... this shouldn't be happening, not long before we got to this place my demon part has been, maybe I should investigate a bit about those local legends_. Another mental image of Amelia came to him but this time she was in danger. _True... she went alone shopping, hope she's alright, anyway she's strong enought to take care of herself on her own, plus she would call us if she were in danger, right? .....I am worring about nothing, she'll be back soon probably..._

Zel closed his eyes and tried to rest a bit, it had been a tiresome journey even for a chimera, he's body wasn't that strong, a night of sleep would do, then again, thinking about it even if he slept, dreams wouldn't let him rest; he could deal with nightmares but if there was something he couldn't deal with was with the girl filling his dreams, calling him to a pleasure beyond whatever he knew.

The small town had one small market, so small Amelia found herself without something to do there, she was about to leave when she saw an old woman selling perfumes and colognes, after smelling some she found one so delicious, it would suit Zelgadis perfectly, he didn't use colognes normally but she had to think of a goodbye present anyway, so maybe it would be better to buy it. A couple of villagers talking behind her called her attention with their chatter.

"Did you hear? That dead girl has being sighted, this time by the daughter of Tanako-sensei"

"She saw her?!!"

"Unfortunately yes and now she's ill, it seems the emotion hit her too badly"

"Emotion?! you know better than I, that monster did something to her!!!"

Amelia's justice heart (bitten but still there) heard it clearly and decided to try and help, after all protecting the weak and fighting against evildoers was the perfect cure for any depression, or so her father thought.

"Excuse me gentlemen, but who is this ghost girl?"

"Don't you know?, she's the phantom of a young lady who used to live here long ago, she transformed her husband into a monster and killed her own son."

"What happened to her?"

"She got sick after she committed her sin, her neighboards said they could hear her screaming from inside the house, because of the nightmares and vision she had, until one day she escaped into the woods where she died at the bottom of the lake" The other man continued the story with a grim expression.

"It didn't end there, since then the woods have been haunted by her and anyone who dares to go near the lake dies a horrible death by sickness no doctor can cure, and now it seems the same fate will go on a poor girl, she shouldn't have gone inside the woods but it's not like she deserved it"

"I can help you then, to get rid of the ghost and hopefully I'll be able to help the young girl too, in which direction is the lake?"

"You shouldn't go miss, you'll be dead as everyone else who has done it"

"Don't worry good people, am a fighter of justice! and I will not fail to protect you and your town from evil, I already know what am doing, don't worry, I have fought more difficult things than a ghost, it will be easy..." even thought she wasn't completely confident in herself she was at list a little confident in the ghost been easy.

"we'll tell you woman but besides that we have no responsabilities for what happens later, so if you wish to find her just follow the path until you find a clear full of flowers, cross it and you'll find the lake... there she'll find you"

"Don't worry.... I'll be fine"


	2. Would you die for him?

Amelia was fighting with her thoughts to keep herself focused on the ghost, it was difficult to concentrate now that she was inside the forest and so close to the lake, it seemed to be even more difficult the closer she got to the lake, there so many possibilities to what could happen, if she found the cure then maybe Zelgadis would be on debt to her and she could ask him to stay, or he could realize he was inlove with her from the beginning and forget about his cure, or maybe she could help him find it and they would have all the time in the world to search it together and find it, if they found it then he would be human and would maybe fall in love with her, or maybe he would eventually fall inlove with him after spending so much time together, or maybe she should let him go and give her something for him to remember her and the time away would make him realize how much he missed her.... or maybe not, when she finally ended her inner discussion she looked up to see she was in front of a wide lake, it was already night and the moon shone brightly over the water.

The sudden crack of a branch near her made her turn around, searching for the source of the noise but when she turned she found no one, not an animal not even the wind, there was no wind at all, suddenly all life in the forest had died, no sound at all. Amelia had a very bad feeling about it, then a cold breeze caressed her back making her jump in surprise immediately turning to look at her adversary, coming face to face with a young woman, lifeless eyes, black hair with auburn eyes, pale while skin, a scream died in Amelia's throat and she tried to ease herself, not panicking was rule #1 to deal with ghosts and she was starting to panic. Walking back a few steps she tried breathed still trembling.

"You are the ghost haunting this forest, aren't you?"

"My name is Shya and I meant no harm to the poor girl... I guess I couldn't help scaring her... after all... am dead"

_A ghost with sense of humor XP just great_..."Being dead is not and excuse for scaring people to death, why are you haunting this forest and scaring the villagers? You should let go, go to wherever you're supposed to be"

The ghost girl seemed to be insulted by Amelia's intent of her passing away, with an indignant look she answered "It's not like a have a choice, people get scared when they see a pale girl who they expect to be dead.... if they know am dead and they know they don't like how I look why not never ever come to this place again? I can't help live here, this is my home!" Shya sat down on a nearby rock soaking her bare feet on the lake's shore, Amelia was surprised by her sudden outburst, she acted pretty much like any other girl alive, how could she be so aware of her condition and the place she was in, ghost are never that way.... were they?

"Shya... what happened to you? why do you... err... why are you here?"

"Am dead, not stupid... I know those people tell everyone who wonders even nearby town about my so horrible story, you might dislike how I tell you this, but they are just a bunch of assholes, what they said it's nothing more than a story my neighbors created, they continued to grow and grow until it became the horrible story of the husband monster"

"Monster? what do you mean by that?" Shya's expression changed dramatically the moment Amelia asked, first she was angry but when she heard those words another thought seemed to come to her mind and change her vision of the petit princess, drawing a mischievous smile on her pale lips making Amelia shiver more than once.

"I know something about you... Amelia Will Tesla princess of Seyruun..."

"How'd...... why?"

"I know something must deny or don't know.... even you for a time"

"What are you talking about, I demand to know"

"You are in no position to demand anything, I can disappear in any second and you'll be alone here with no answer to the questions you've been asking yourself for quite sometime now... about a certain chimera..."

Amelia's eyes grew big, she tried to ask or say something but nothing came, how'd she knew? why? would she be her answer? a twist of fate she never expected to show her a little mercy from above?

"I was married once... and I used to live nearby the inn, worked at home; I was a "witch" to everyone in town although they said it on a "good way", I made poisons for rats and other undesirable creatures, medicine for almost any illness or problem one might had, I was happy living here, until one day... I met... him... and my life changed, I realized how blind I had been living, happiness wasn't what I had, happiness was what I knew when I met him, I was completed... he was my other half, and he loved me like the ocean loves the moon, she moves them and changes them and they can only follow her, we were happy together"

When Shya started telling the story Amelia sat in front of her over her knees to listen better and payed attention to her words, something told her they had more in common than she could imagine.

"You know... he wasn't perfect and the town disliked him since the first time he set foot in here, he pretended to stay just a few days, he was in search of a cure to an illness, one I never knew it existed... he was a chimera a union of a human, a golem and a demon, his skin was made of stone, his hair of a material alike wire, it could cut my skin easily and an evil nature, because of the demon he had inside, I convinced him to stay, told him I could find a cure for him and so I worked hard to make it, but it was no use, no flower or mineral or spell I tried worked. I thought he would leave but instead he stayed, he always said he trusted I would eventually find the cure and he would be human again but I was never sure of that... with time the cure begun to be even for me just the excuse to be around him. He lived here but after the first 3 years passed he moved to my house, we married a couple of years later, no one came to the wedding but we didn't care, we were happy together, eachother was everything we needed"

(dramatic pause) xD

"Then it happened, soon after our son was born I found a flower, a really rare flower which mixed with other ingredients could change him into a human, but before I could use it on him I found they've had already done something to him... Rezo, the red priest came to claim the life of the chimera he created, he was his failure and now he had come to destroy it, a chimera with no intention to fight was no use and bad publicity to him.... so when I got home my son and my husband were lying on the floor, dead... I tried searching for help but no one helped me, but instead they banned me from town and from my own house, condemning me to die here, alone..." She looked at Amelia lost in thoughts , when she walked to her and taking one of Amelias hands in her own she spoke kindly; "Well, the only reason why I'm still here is because of girls like you"

"Girls like me?" Amelia had a quizzical look on her face, because of Shya's answer, she felt as if she knew where was the conversation going, something in the back of her mind was urging her to runaway from the place, maybe ask Lina for help to get rid of the ghost, but before she could fall in temptation, the ghost disappeared and re-appeared in a few meters away from her.

"I have no intention on killing you or your friends, they have nothing to do with me... you have no reason to fear for I only want good over you, the burden you have been caring over your shoulders has been to much for you, and now even against your effort and his he will be leaving you to a future without him, isn't it true?"

"... there's nothing I could do... he won't stay cause he needs to..." Before she could finish the phrase the ghost re-appeared in front, her hand in front of Amelia's face holding 2 small bottles, enough for a couple drops to fit in each bottle, the soft smile on Shya's face grew bigger as Amelia realized what was inside the bottles.

"THE POTION!!... the... the.... the one you? how? ....you did finish it... but... shouldn't it be over by now since.. you well... you died, there was no way you could have kept it fine all those years, it was a natural potion after all, done by a naturist doctor..."

"Don't be silly, this is a new one, the one I made so long ago was for my husband and he's the only one capable of drinking it, this one is specially for you" she let go of the bottle letting it fall gently into Amelia's hands "But there are somethings I must explain to you about this potion, the only way I did it and the only way I know how to do it is like this, divided in 2, if you misused them... your life will be in danger"

"Misused them? how would I..?"

"Amelia, we are so alike but thanks to only 1 thing"

"Which would be?"

"Love, an undying love for a man, a chimera... I died because of him, I died for him.... and others have"

"Others?"

"You are not the first to try and cure a chimera; When I was alive I created 2 potions, both in the end have a common purpose, to cure him, no matter what happens he will become human again, the first one, the purple colored one has the power to open him up, since the curse it's already a part of him and a part of his essence the potion will expose him and his true self, now is when the other potion comes in; this one opens your heart so you can cure him, just one kiss and he will become human with the first touch of daylight"

"a....aa kiss?" Amelia thought for a moment maybe she fell sleep while listening or she got confused and used another word instead....

"Yes Amelia, a kiss"

"I.... I... can't, he doesn't"

"Oh! stop it!? will you? that's exactly what you don't need to cure the guy...." take a deep breath Shya... she's too young... "My dear, you have to drink the blue one and he has to drink the other, the union of both mixed with your own hormones will cure him, once you've drank it you won't have doubts or second thoughts, that I can assure you. but I have to warn you, if you drink the potion your heart will be as exposed as his, so whatever feeling you have inside will come out nonstop, don't worry about confessing to him, that'll be the easy part... in the other; if he loves you and says so before the sun comes up you two will live happily as long as you want to and fight for it... like any other couple, but if he doesn't feel the same way or doesn't tell you his real feelings before the time's up, you will die within a week"

Amelia's face fell, there was no chance he would even feel the same way about her, how would she be able to do this if she knew she was sign her death sentence, could she love Zelgadis more than her own life?

"My dear, you have the life of a man in your hands, but you also have to think of yourself too, is him worth your life? would you die for him?"

Amelia didn't answer, lost in her thoughts, images of Zelgadi's danced throught her heart to her soul, what she wanted? what she needed? what was she praying for? a cure for him or a love for herself? would he miss her? would she regret it?

"Amelia" this time Shya took her by the shoulders with her hands, looking directly to her eyes "Your life won't be lost, no matter what choice you take, your life will always be with him... I can assure you..." Tears threatened to fall from her eyes and Amelia fought them in again "Amelia, will you die for him?"

A moment later she was on her way back to the inn, 2 bottles on her hands. Those 2 villagers were gone and it took her no time to get to back inside her room. Zelgadis woke up when he sensed her open and close her door, he quickly looked at the sky, it was almost midnight, what was she doing outside so late? he thought for a moment to go to her room, ask her if she was alright, but then again... it's not like he should be meddling with her life, whatever she did so late at night wasn't for him to know, else she would have asked him to go with her, so better stay inside and maybe in the morning he would hear it from her during breakfast.


	3. Tea

Author Notes: Do to a writer's block I stopped writing this fan fiction (call it an I-broke-up-with-my-bf-block) and it took me time to continue with the story, until now I have had some help and I had some of my creativity back (I-have-a-new-bf-now) even thought my writing still sucks xD. Please enjoy, I'll keep editing and updating, so I hope you like the story.

It was already pass midnight, she wondered what to do; a bottle in each hand. Even against all odds Amelia was able to feel Zel move inside his bedroom, probably still awake, thinking of a way to turn back to his old self, anyway... he was awake so, she had a chance... a big one. She had been given, the opportunity and now she felt so weak, unsure, even swallowing wasn't easy now. Since there was no other noise around the inn she knew everyone was asleep and as far as she knew her friends would be sleeping until late after the feast they had the day before; Zel in the other hand should be sleeping already, he never needed much time of sleep but still it would be good considering he soon would be traveling on his own... again... unless... Her thoughts took her on a path she wasn't sure of following...

She had reasons why to believe she had a chance, sadly as much reason she had to believe she didn't had one. There was this time she died and Zel was so taken because of it, she knew he liked her else he wouldn't hang around her, Zel was never one to be quiet about his likes or dislikes (more about the disliking part) but she wasn't sure about how much he liked her, now she wish she knew more about the subject. She also he disliked her attitude more than a little, disliked the justice, truth and love she loved, not that he was evil but he wasn't as "white" as she was, maybe they were close to be totally different, but she still loved him, the thing is did he? She had know, and she had a chance on the subject.... now she only had one chance at ALL at EVERYTHING... she could lose the love of her life and her life too, even thought she had already established she would be able to go throughout all that for him, was she sure about doing it now? would it be fair for him? would it be good for him?

SURE IT WAS GOOD FOR HIM, no matter what could be the outcome for her, he would be human again, happy again, "normal" again; she would be dead alright, but he would never get to know why, so... all good... ne? she couldn't help shivering at the thought of her death, then Shya's words came to her.

"Nothing is final until death and even so, I already know I would die for him" she took a deep breath "Even if the answer isn't the one I expect, the one I want, I will certainly help him, so no matter what's the outcome I'll be able to make him happy and maybe he'll remember me for that".

She took one of the bottles and whispered softly "for the oneI love" before she drank it completely, it tasted like wine, warming up her body slowly, it made her blush. Next she changed into her nightgown, then took the other bottle hiding it inside her gown, between her breasts, a thought crossed her mind; it was interesting thing how the size of them would be useful now and she thought it useless for so long. She left the room and walked towards Zelgadis's room, feeling a little drowsy, her thoughts a little foggy, she felt a little more confident she knocked on the door then waited form him to answer.

Inside Zelgadis was looking at the sky through the window, lying on his back on the bed, the knocking on the door startled him; he had being so concentrated on the sky he missed the presence nearing his door, even knocking until he heard the muffled sound come to his ears. He incorporated himself over his armpits to answer.

"Who is it?"

"It's me Zelgadis-san, Amelia" came the only reply, he thought for a moment to just spat back, tell her to go to sleep already but something in her voice told him to do otherwise, somehow she sounded different. He had taken an odd habit of letting her explain herself from outside so he wouldn't have to see her to the eye, he knew she would be offering him a place at Seyruun and he knew better than to see her eyes when he answered... ...right now, was she gonna ask him? he could always tell her to leave, tell her to speak from outside... but there was something in her voice that sounded demanding, ordering him to open the door, maybe there was something else she wanted to talk with him. All this thought ran through his mind while he got up and went to open the door, so Amelia didn't wait long, she didn't expect to wait long anyway, she knew he would be answering the door soon; Zel sensed something was off but even after so many years of traveling and learning the cruelties from the world he never ever expected, no one prepared him for what he saw... Amelia... wearing only her nightgown, a pale colored dress; short sleeves with a long cleavage hugging her breasts together, soft silk falling over her hips so freely and down to a couple fingers up her knees, if the word "vision" was not enough to describe her then maybe heaven or hell would do, he had to fight for com posture, not to mention to gather all his coldest of thought to prevent his blood from running south (not speaking of his feet btw xD). Now he remembered why answering from inside the room was so much better always; so he wouldn't have the temptation she represented so close, so easy to grasp... only a couple inches from him...

So many times he had dreamt about her, he was silent for a couple minutes lost in her appearance, until he realized she was real, then he cleared his voice a little to talk to her, her eyes looking so innocently at him, and a slight blush crossing her face, with a glass on her hand, God he needed all his might to stop himself from taking her inside the room and ravishing her. Then he noticed something was off, not only that Amelia sounded different but the temperature around him was increasing dangerously, also the look on her face; Amelia was almost always blushing when talking to him but today the blush was in company of a dangerous look on her eyes, strangely dim and smoky.

_OH! STOP IT! _One's mind can be so tricky. _If I keep thinking like that I will end up saying something stupid._

"Good morning" _there I go, first stupid thing_

"Ah... it's not morning yet Zelgadis-san, but in 5 hours it will be"

"You're right... it's a bit late now" _Duh!_ "What are you doing up so late?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something, it can't wait until morning... can I come in?" she lifted her eyes to him and for a second he found himself lost in those dark pools.

"Sure, come on in"

Zelgadis kept the door open for her to pass, and couldn't help to take a better look at her outfit. _That gown fits her so well, she should wear it more often, or come talk with me at night more often... ... BITE YOUR TONGUE!! Zel look at what you're saying_

"Make yourself comfortable" _bite your tongue XP_. Now he was pushing it too far.

"Thanks Zelgadis-san"

Amelia entered the room and came to sit on the edge of the bed, which made Zelgadis blush a bit, had to fight again to keep his thoughts on what the girl had to say instead of what he could and would do to said girl, it was picturing too well, Amelia on his bed... _damn it DAMN IT!!! Keep sane, keep yourself sane_

"So... what is it?"

"You know in little time will be reaching Seyruun" Zelgadis took a shaky breath _She's gonna ask_"and you'll always be welcome there, so you can come by anytime you'd like, but before you leave in search of your cure I wanted to talk to you about one important clue I got about it... maybe a good lead this time" Zelgadis was cut short the moment she started talking about his cure, for a moment he thought she would be asking him to stay at Seyruun and wait there for an answer when she told him she had a good lead? did she wanted him far away? was she trying to send him away now? "Please Zelgadis-san, I know you've followed many leads so I know you wont hold too many hopes on it, but I heard it's a good one, so I hope this one is your answer this time... aaah, Zelgadis-san it's cold tonight..." Amelia shivered a little and took Zelgadis out of his thoughts with that.

"Oh... aah, there's some tea over there" he pointed at a table then slapped himself mentally _You should be serving her tea not asking her to pour herself a little.. damn it... am really shining tonight _

"Thank you" she walked towards the table "Would you like some Zelgadis-san?" Zelgadis was lost again in the scent she left over the bed, filling his senses, drowning him on an drunken state he loved.

"Sure... thanks" the answer came out before he could actually thought it.

Amelia poured some tea for herself then poured some for Zelgadis, carefully as to keep Zelgadis from noticing it she took the bottle from inbetween her breast. "Peculiar thing... tonight the moon is full... should be half right?" The comment worked just as she wanted when Zelgadis directed his eyes to the window, so she used the chance to empty the content of the bottle in her hands on Zel's tea, then left the bottle over the table softly.

"Certainly, it should be half tonight, peculiar thing... maybe a storm is comming this way, it will be better to leave tomorrow early so we won't be caught in the middle"

"Here" Zelgadis took the mug from Amelia's hands and drank it down quickly, Amelia sat again on her spot over the bed, watching how he drank it all then looked away with a sign of relief "Hope you like it Zelgadis-san".

"It does... better than before" he didn't stop to think on the fact, he had drank a little from it before and now it tasted differently, sweeter maybe? warmer maybe? it went down his throat and seemed to go running through his veins to his entire body and up to his head, now even his thoughts felt warmer kindda fuzzy. "Am feeling numb... I must be really tired"

"We've walked for too long... it would be good for you to rest a little"

"I will... but... weren't you gonna tell me about the lead to my cure?"

Amelia smiled at the drunken eye lids Zelgadis was fighting to open So his potions does this to him... maybe drunken he'll tell me the truth of his heart, she blushed again at the thought then patted the bed cover beside her indicating him to sit next to her; Zelgadis saw that as a clearly awful invitation, something he shouldn't ever do but instead his body decided to do as she asked and went to sit by her side over the bed. Now that she had him so close she placed an arm on his hand, caressing his fingers softly; the tingling sensation went up his arm and he barely held the purr that wanted to escape his lips.

"So...... Amelia... what was... it?" he barely managed to ask.

Now she was no longer blushing, smirking softly, looking at him through lustful eyes.

"Zelgadis-san... I... am your cure" she said and the phrase reached his eyes but he wasn't able to understand it's full meaning until he felt her arms around him.

"Whaa..." he couldn't finish, was stopped by the princess lips on his, even under the effects of her potion her lack of experience still hold her moves, so she only pressed her lips to Zel's lips, until Zel made a move he didn't intended, feeling the heat again his lips he tried licking his lips and licked hers in the process, this made her react immediately licking his lips with her tongue, having him open his mouth in response, deepening the kiss the moment he did it. He answered the kiss now all thoughts too dimm for him to remember a reason why kissing the princess of Seyruun would be wrong.

They kept kissing, until Amelia broke apart to kiss from his lips down his jawline, softly nipping at the side of his neck earning a soft purr from Zelgadis now unable of hiding how his body was consenting to this.

"Amelia....." he whispered but still she heard it "uhmmm... Zel?" he shivered at the use of his nickname instead of his name with the usual san. "why?" he swallowed hard when she nibbled on his earlobe, he never thought his skin could be so sensitive. "Why are you... doing thisss? he said in shaky breaths and Amelia stopped her ministrations slowly running up his jaw until she came to kiss his lips again, and looked at him directly to his eyes, even thought his were 90% closed.

Then he had a moment of sanity, opening his eyes half way he stared at the young girl staring back at him. He waited for his answer and he felt how twisted the situation was, or so he thought. Now he saw how deep his feelings for her were, beyond the lust he could feel for her, beyond any admiration or curiosity, beyond any friendship he could have ever felt for her.... now he knew how he loved her, and was dying to hear she felt the same for him, he could no longer leave her side, not until he heard her say she felt as much as he did. After Rezo turned him into a chimera he realized he had really become a powerful creature; powerful thanks to a cost to high for him.... POWERFUL.... and now under her gaze, by her side, listening to her heartbeats, feeling her breaths so close, he felt so weak and powerless, he... was... at her mercy... he would do anything for her, he would bleed, die and live for her... so powerless... he loved it, how much human could he ever be? than the humanity he felt around her?

"Zelgadis" she said slow and nervously "Zelgadis... I..."

The blush begun spreading from her cheeks to flush her entire body, even adding a rosy color to the valley of her breasts, Zel wondered how her entire body looked when blushing so much.

"I love you"


	4. Even

"Zelgadis" she said slow and nervously "Zelgadis... I..."

The blush begun spreading from her cheeks to flush her entire body, even adding a rosy color to the valley of her breasts, Zel wondered how her entire body looked when blushing so much.

"I love you"

For a moment he thought this was all one beautiful dream until he saw the light shining in her eyes, this had to be true... he hugged her tightly, he kissed her fiercely, ravished her lips, hugged her some more, not sure what to do, not sure if to let go, he feared he was gonna wake up to see life was still the same and those words were long forgotten into reality.

"hontou?"

"hontou..."

"Am afraid I might wake up any minute now...."

"It's not a dream... it's real... I do love you Zel with all my heart" he looked at her with his eyes fully open, a couple tears seem to be dancing in its corners. He hugged her again, then kissed her again, deepening the kiss almost immediately with the confidence only those words could give, and now with his mind free of any justification or excuse to stop he hugged her, gently caressing her back.

It started just like a deep kiss, but after Amelia's confession the potion finally took total control of both of them, so Zelgadis moved Amelia with one hand to his bed, rolling on top of her, no longer kissing her lips but now kissing and softly biting her neck and shoulders; she moaned so softly it was almost not caught by him, who seem to like her reaction since he bite her again, making her moan louder, she placed her arms against his; running her hands up his arms to caress his neck and play with his hair, tugging gently, scratching his scalp, while Zel begun taking her clothes off, first sliding her gown down her shoulders, uncovering every piece of her skin he decided to kiss, lower until her breasts where exposed to his gaze, he move it lower just to make it easier to taste that part of her for a while, one hand moved from her neck passed her shoulder and landed on one breast, then he lowered his face to kiss the other gently enticing a louder moan of satisfaction from her, encouraged by her reaction he decided to go further, massaging one breast with one hand sucking the other and with her freehand, he tickled the nipple with his teeth, she giggled in response, but the giggled turned into a soft whimper when he sucked harder, it felt so wonderful for her she gave a moan of disappointment when he left her breast but was pleased again when he took her other to his lips, she shivered at the touch of his tongue against the hardened tip, she whimpered again when he bite her gently then sucking, she was in heaven or so he thought.

He had always considered his skin to be to rought to let it touch hers, now it seemed he was totally wrong, even when he stopped to pull her gown lower and take a glance at her breasts he saw red marks where he had nibbled and sucked but not harmed, plus she seemed to be enjoying it pretty much.

"Do you like it Amelia" he asked trying to hide the fear in his voice

"uhmmmm.... very much... it's delicious" even thought her inhibitions had been cut from her by the potion she was still shy so she blushed deeply as she answered, her bluntness surprising her and him too. Amelia was amused at the sensations she was feeling, first his hands left trails of something tickling or tingling but soon the tickling/tingling sensation changed to something warmer on her lower back, an ache for something she never felt before, and was even more amused when a quiet moan escaped her lips; even thought she tried biting her lip to stop the sounds from coming out the pleasure was wrapping her on another world, she was slowly forgetting where she was, also feeling free to express herself thanks to the potion. Through closed eyelids she let Zelgadis take control over her body, to do as he pleased, when a thought crossed her mind; she was the only one being pleased there, so she tried leveling herself over her arms to reach out for him when she saw him nibble on her left breast and a wave of pleasure made her arms feel woobly and give out and since he wasn't stopping, leveling herself again was out of the question. It was when he made a pause to admire his work when she took the advantage, after answering his question she placed her small hands on his hips tugging a little on the cloth of his shirt she pull it a little up to insecure it and quickly pulled again up his head; Zelgadis raised his hands to help her.

"We're not even yet" Zel wondered what she meant when she got on her knees to close the space between them and kiss him senseless, later drawing the all known way down his throat to his neck and shoulders, nibbling, kissing, biting softly until she got to his bare chest there she caressed his rocky skin, giving wet open kisses wherever she found a pebble embedded on his skin; every time she did that Zel shivered slightly, the lower Amelia went kissing the stronger and constant his shivering became, when she came in contact the waistband of his pants the chimera was breathing heavily and no longer shivering. It was pretty much obvious by then how he felt about the princess at the time. Amelia smiled cockily at the thought she was actually having such effect on him, proud of herself she decided they were even now.

On a moment Zelgadis realized his shirt was missing and in another he noticed his belt was already missing too, feeling she was way too close to ending the game he helped her get his pants off without caressing him more than necessary, Amelia seemed to notice and pursed her lips together with a disappointed expression.

"Party pooper..." she teased, Zelgadis smiled at her words, and went to wound his hands on her hips. "You won't be saying that for much longer" he gulped as quietly as he could (hoping she wouldn't notice he did) and tugged his index fingers on the soft band of her underwear, pulling it down slowly; Amelia helped him get her out of it. Even thought she still had her nightgown on (a little misplaced thought) the contact was teasing them both, Amelia's hand running up and down his torso made him shiver still, her hands on his hips and derriere made him blush from head to toe, his arms around her pressing her delicate body to him, it made her blush, his nibbling on her shoulder blades and earlobes gave her a tingling sensation, like electricity all over her body, they both felt how their passions grew bigger and bigger with every passing second. One look to her eyes and he felt lost again.

Before Rezo had turned him into a 'monster' he considered himself not ugly but handsome but had other 'priorities' in his life than girl, later he realized girls were more interested in guys Gourry-style, and he was certainly not that kind... even the all powerful Lina Inverse couldn't help falling for the goldenhaired swordsman. Then after Rezo turned him into the 'monster' he was he took himself away from any other person, feared the moment anyone would like to try and break the barrier to his personal space he had created, not only because of his appearance but the nature he had been given; he was a mazoku, a demon, a golem, a barely there percent was a human and God knew what else could have Rezo gave him without telling, his inner self was corrupted; he knew he had never being a "kind, just and all good" person, he took the chance with Rezo because he wanted power... that alone made him a "not so good person" into Amelia's list, but when she met her... all this changed.

The first time thou she thought him a villain and she wasn't so far away from the reality, he was always changing sides accordingly to who could give him a clue to the cure he needed, even once he tried kidnapping and selling her beloved for a clue to the cure that never existed, he had been stupid. But no, in the end she tried getting to know him, dragging him into knowing her... he couldn't resist, like a moth to the light of a candle in the middle of the darkest night, she was his light, his warmth, his happiness, his love... now he was happy of all those years he spent mourning and enclosing himself from the world cause it all had taken him to the point he was now.... with her, loved by the most incredible girl ever, this might as well be a dream but it sure was the best of dreams he had ever had, and he was going to enjoy it till it ended.

The blushing in her cheeks was already enough for him to feed the fire he felt for her. He lowered her to the bed, using one of his arms as a pillow, using his free hand to roam down her body, sending her nightgown up and out of her he teased and tickled her sides, then caressed and sucked on her hardened nipples, happy with the whimpers he got from her he kept moving south studying the soft skin of her navel, he hesitaded a little before caressing with a couple firgers the outside of her womanhood. Since she didn't gave any sign of displeasure he continued, moving his curious fingers inside her, pushing aside the tender flesh there to caressed her insides; she shivered and moaned in response, he had to be sure she was ready for him, she was excited, that much he could tell, then he also could feel how wet she was already, but his body wasn't like a normal human was, he pushed the thought aside... he would give it a try. So he moved to a much confident position over her and kissed her neck, realizing the position she was in she shivered again.

She could feel how her body wanted it, how the ache inside her was asking for the release he could give her, but still it scared her and so she said so.

"Zel.... am scared.... I don't know..." "You have to be sure, I won't do anything you don't want me to" Amelia looked at his eyes, he gave her so much confidence in what was about to happen.

"I trust you Zel" she said, her voice still sounding unsure "Don't worry Ame-chan" he liked the way that came out "if you feel uncomfortable or if it hurts too much then I'll stop..... it will hurt a little the first time, but I promise it will go away"

Amelia nodded and took a deep breath, Zelgadis kissed her neck again, then gently bit her to distract her a little, she moaned again when he sucked softly there and he took the moment to push himself inside her. First it was difficult to get inside and he felt how Amelia shivered and winced at the pain she felt, he waited there not moving for her to get used to the new sensation and a couple minutes went by as he hugged her to him.

"I want you Ame-chan..." he breathed out... "Zel.... I... I need you... I want you..." she admitted, now that the pain was disappearing she moved a little making him moan in delight, even thought it still hurt a little it was not much and she felt the ache for Zel telling her to keep the movement, so she did until she start feeling soft waves of pleasure teasing her insides, he took this as his mark to move and he begun pulling himself out slightly then pushing himself in again, first at a slow pace for her to easily get used to it but as soon as he felt her ok with it he pushed in faster and faster.

"oooh" he breathed trying to keep his voice low "Amelia... this feels so good..."

"uhZzzel.... ah... Zelgadis..." she moaned fighting to keep her voice low, barely achieving it. "Do you want me to stop... Ame-chan?" he teased, whispering against her ear, making her shiver with the passion building inside and around her.

"oh... please Zelgadis.... don't stop" she whimpered, barely able to speak anymore

Zelgadis smirked sweetly "How much I've dreamt about you.... about this, hearing you moan my name... to be the one you love and want.... oooh... Amelia"

Their pace was no longer increasing, both breathing heavily, moans and whimpers blending together along with their names in lustful tones, until Zelgadis could no longer keep it.

"AaaAmelia... I can't" then he opened his eyes to see Amelia below him, moaning with her eyes closed, no longer blushing, with beads of sweet framing her face, some strands of hair stick to her face the rest lying on the bed, then she shut her eyes harder, shivering as she hit her climax, the sensation as she touched her first orgasm was enough to send him into his own end, calling out her name.

Slowly they came to a stop and he rolled off of her lying on the bed beside her, wrapping an arm protectively around her, coming to rest his hand over her belly, he pulled her to him.

"Mine..." he whispered before slowly drifting off to sleep.

Amelia, barely opened her eyes and whispered her love to him.

"I love you... Zelgadis "

A few hours later sun rays heated the sky lighting up the day for the start of a count down.


	5. After waking up

Authors Note: thanks for the comments . Please Enjoy:

Morning came without any announcement; morning came without any kind of warning. Zelgadis was sleeping soundly, a big smile on his face, having the best sleep he had ever had, one hand hugging Amelia, the other gently placed over her right shoulder.

Amelia woke up slowly, feeling dizzy and strangely tired; she tried to remember what happened last night, when suddenly a realization came to her mind; he didn't answer, he didn't said anything, a thing. Her eyes, once sweet and calm where now distorted and confused, hands trembling she got up and went out of Zelgadis's bedroom, leaving immediately to her bedroom, trying to calm herself but before anyone could wake up to stop her, she dressed with the first clothes she found and left the inn.

A few hours later Zelgadis woke up to find her gone, for a minute he thought it was all a dream, but realizing that he was undressed and also Amelia's night gown and underclothing was spread on the floor, he got up from the bed and changed, before he went to Amelia's bedroom, expecting to found her, probably changing or searching for clothes, was surprised to find her door open and inside no sight of her, but her own clothes and things spread on the floor all over the room, broken articles, ripped books, slashed dresses, it look like a hurricane had gotten into her bedroom and destroyed everything.

Zelgadis searched for her, high and low before he went looking for Lina and Gourry, he found them exactly where they where supposed to be, sitting on the dinning room eating a really BIG breakfast ( just in case they didn't ate anything later). Both looked at him, quite surprised to see a really panicked Zelgadis, against to the calm/cold chimera they expected to see first thing in the morning.

"Amelia has disappeared" he stated

No answer came from them, instead they stopped eating and looked at him with blank eyes.

"Don't you listen? AMELIA'S GONE!!!"

"Zelgadis… . you … you … you are …." Lina stuttered

"Human…" Gourry ended for her.

It took him a bit to realized what they where talking about, but after a few screaming and yelling from Gourry and Lina, he calmed and manage to tell them.

"We can be happy about it … and wonder about how I became human later … but first I need to find Amelia"

"She's not disappeared, she's probably buying stuff around the village, she will come to eat breakfast" said Lina without caring much about it.

"She's gone Lina, her things are trashed and there's no sign of her"

"What where you doing on Amelia's room?" asked Gourry without paying much attention to the reason he was talking to them.

"She's gone… or something has happened to her, we must search for her"

Realizing the serious tone on Zel's voice Lina hurried to finish her meal, and went to Amelia's bedroom just in time to see the same disaster Zelgadis found earlier. Couldn't believe what her eyes where looking at, she paced through the room, searching high and low for her, or any sign of her petit friend, but none was there, except for a couple of clothes missing.

"She has left us… buy … why? Why without all this things, without telling us?"

"Something happened to her Lina… there's no way she could have leaved this way, something happened and she's probably in danger"

"What the heck!!!?" exclaimed Gourry while he entered the room "Amelia has made quite a mess here"

"We have to go search for her, grab our things we're leaving as well, and go and ask anyone on town about her, someone must have seen her, if she was taking or left by her own."

Without another word, everyone ran to their respective bedroom, grabbed their belongings and went out, dividing themselves to gather as much information as they could get. Hours later they reunited again in front of the inn, with the information they got.

Gourry spoke first

"No one has seen her"

"A couple of persons saw her leaving, north direction, they said they saw a girl with black hair leaving the town with not much on her, they yelled at her but she didn't respond, they tried to get to her, but before they could get close enough to see her clearly she was lost inside the next forest that way" Lina said, trying to figure out where she was heading to.

Zelgadis, face darkened with the news and with a much worried tone, told them what he got.

"Another ones saw her last night, they told me she helped them with a ghost or something, I have heard of the ghost in this town before, they said that after she went inside the forest, she returned, quite odd and unsure, gave them a cure for a girl who's sick and left in the direction of the inn with another 2 bottles; they didn't asked about those bottles, but where sure that this has something to do with the ghost inside the woods."

"Do you believe any of that?" Lina ask doubting of the truthfulness of those man's words.

"Well… I'm sure that Amelia helped them, it really sound like Amelia… and whatever happened, I'm sure it has to do with the bottles she carried after she went to the forest, I found these inside her bedroom after searching for any sign of where she could have went" Said Zelgadis while taking 2 bottles out of his bag "both are empty"

Zelgadis concerned look grew even bigger while saying all that.

"Then we must hurry up into the woods, if something happened like you say Zel, then we must find out what happened first inside that forest"

No more was said, and the 3 of them went inside, following the path those man told Zelgadis Amelia went. But before they could get there a heavy fog got itself around them, and split them. Making Zelgadis end alone in the center of the forest, right in the spot they said the ghost lived. A slight giggle made him turn around, and became face to face with a young girl, pale as death, with tears falling from her eyes.

"You must be Zelgadis… this means something happened to Amelia… right?"

Zelgadis didn't knew what to do, this ghost knew about her and knew about him.

"What happened to Amelia?" he asked, trying to sound angry and forceful but failing miserably, without the easiness of Amelia's safety assured he was far away from being any bit sure of himself, or any bit strong to put on his act of the tough guy.

"I will tell you what happened, but there's nothing you can do about it" She said, tears still falling from her eyes.


End file.
